


The Date

by Requin



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 18:52:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11950494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Requin/pseuds/Requin
Summary: Pastries aren't the only thing that are medicinal. Bernie is still to blame, though.





	The Date

Serena blushed as she accepted Bernie’s offer to divest her of her coat. They were in a pretty tight spot between two tables, so the manoeuvre was a bit awkward, but Bernie managed to do it without knocking anything over. Serena inhaled slowly while Bernie was turned. This was a little out of her comfort zone. Officially, tonight wasn’t a date, but the Italian restaurant was dimly lit, the tables were small and perfect for a canoodling couple, and Serena smiled at the cheesy Italian love songs that were playing softly in the background. Bernie gestured toward a chair and Serena sat down gingerly. 

Officially, this wasn’t a date, but the butterflies in Serena’s belly were telling her a different story. 

Bernie smiled as she sat down, and Serena tried not to sigh at how the light from the candle in between them was playing on Bernie’s exposed collarbones. That shirt should be illegal, Serena thought as she grabbed a menu. The collar was open and the dark colour offset Bernie’s pale skin perfectly.

“Morven’s been raving about this place for weeks.” Bernie said quietly as they read the menus.

“Well, it smells delicious in here.” Serena replied with a smile. 

The atmosphere was comfortable but there was definitely something lurking underneath. The kiss they had shared a few weeks past was still tainting every conversation and every look they shared, and Serena, not one to lie to herself, was forced to face the truth. She was in love. She wasn’t a stranger to the feeling, after all. She knew her body, her mind. Every glance from Bernie felt like caress, every time she spied her across the ward her belly swooped, and she wanted to touch Bernie all the time. She was pretty sure she had Bernie’s photo under “love” in the Serena Dictionary. There was the small matter of Bernie stopping things before they had really started for the sake of their friendship, but Serena Campbell was nothing if not adept at getting what she wanted. And God, did she want. She needed. She ached. 

“What are you going to have?” Bernie asked suddenly.

Serena jumped slightly, startled, and cast a desperate eye to the menu she’d been holding loosely. The words were all jumbled, but this wasn’t Serena’s first time in an Italian restaurant. 

“Are we having starters?” Bernie nodded and Serena felt something warm in her chest at the thought of spending more time together. “Well, then I’ll have that, uh, Caprese salad, and then the Milanese.” 

Bernie hummed in approval. Serena crossed her legs and tried not to squirm. She felt so sensitive, these days. One sound was enough to send her into a tailspin with no chance of recovering her sanity. Yesterday, it had been Bernie chasing spilled coffee drops around the rim of her cup. The day before, it had been glimpsing a toned stomach when Bernie had reached for files at the top of the cabinet. And the day before that, Serena had smacked her head on an IV rod when Bernie had reached past her to grab a chart. It was getting a bit ridiculous. She couldn’t remember being this affected by anyone, ever. With Edward it had been mindless flirting at university, and all the men she had been since had been so easy and predictable. 

Bernie, however, had shut the lid on her emotions so quickly that Serena had almost lost a finger. It was disconcerting to see Bernie’s eyes go dead, her posture rigid and her face blank, after the passion she had seen that day. Serena guessed the army had a lot to answer for, and probably a hefty dose of repressed self loathing. Serena had paid attention in her psych lectures and seminars, she recognised the symptoms. 

“I will leave the wine list in your capable hands, Ms Campbell.” Bernie said graciously. 

“Why thank you, Ms Wolfe.” Serena grabbed it and perused it quickly. “A bottle?” They both had work the next day. Bernie smiled. Serena’s heart quickened. 

“Sicilian Shiraz it is.” Serena said with a flourish. The waiter materialized at their side and they ordered, Serena staring a little too long at Bernie’s slender neck, her eyes following the fine bones of the clavicle where they ended at the base of the tendons that Serena longed to kiss, maybe even bite. She closed her eyes briefly, the image overwhelming. 

“What a day.” Bernie sighed as the waiter left and she slumped in her chair, looking way sexier than she had a right to. The candle gave her a soft, unguarded look, and Serena loved the colour it gave her hair, gold and rich. 

“I thought we were going to end up spending the night.” Serena agreed, her back protesting. 

The red phone had rung two hours before the official end of their shifts with reports of a massive pile up on the M5, and they were soon elbow deep in a multitude of patients. To their delight, no one had died, but the adrenaline and the concentration had taken their toll, and if anyone but Bernie had asked her out, Serena would have refused. 

“Is Jason going to be alright?” Bernie asked, visibly concerned. Serena dipped her head, smiling. Bernie had irrevocably demarked herself from Robbie and all the other losers she had dated. 

“We have an emergency protocol in place. His words, not mine. He knows what to do if I’m home late. Planet Earth and fish and chips, if I’m not mistaken.” Bernie smiled softly and Serena’s heart swelled at the relief she saw there. 

Their wine arrived and Serena sighed with happiness. She had chosen well, noting the rich undertones, and she knew it would go well with their mains. Bernie raised her glass. 

“To one hell of a shift.” She said. 

“To one hell of a team.” Serena replied. Their glasses clinked and they both drank deeply, Serena blushing under the dark gaze facing her. The damned candle light was giving everything a romantic glow, and Serena felt a little unhinged, like her emotions were going to spill over. 

Their starters arrived and Serena realised she was starving. She had missed lunch and now her stomach was protesting loudly. The salad was good, and with the wine warming her, she felt full and happy. Bernie was telling her a story about her F1 days, one that involved a sheep and a Frisbee, and she laughed, and then laughed harder when Bernie started laughing too. A few people turned to see what the noise was, and that made Serena laugh even harder. The hard shift melted away, the stress of the day forgotten, and Serena dabbed her eyes with her napkin, her belly aching. She looked up and time stood still. Bernie was looking at her like…but then it was gone in a flash and the waiter came to clear the table. 

Over their mains they talked about a bit about work, but Serena was distracted. Bernie had ordered a spaghetti dish and she couldn’t stop staring at her lips. The three glasses of wine weren’t helping and Serena wondered when the warmth in her her chest had started. It seemed it was always with her, now. Like a new organ, burning so bright she was amazed no one had seen. 

Dessert was torture because with only tiramisu between them, they play fought for every bite, Serena laughing a little deeply, Bernie swatting her fork with mock military commands. The waiter came to refill their glasses and smiled at them fondly, which made Serena blush and stammer. 

The bottle of wine was finished, and Serena’s limbs were heavy. She wasn’t drunk, though. She had a better resistance than that, but the alcohol made her brain a little fuzzy. Bernie looked like she did in Serena’s dreams, at once very sharp and very soft, and Serena felt she was truly seeing her for the first time, her messy hair, her dark eyes, her thin lips, her pale skin, her voice and all the gestures, how her hands rubbed together, how she blinked a lot, and that little smile of hers, as if she was unsure if she was allowed to be happy. This Bernie was different that work Bernie. Work Bernie was all go all the time, hands strong and sure and voice sharp. Maybe the wine was affecting her too, because Serena could see her letting her guard down. Her eyes were warmer, her mouth softer. She was breathtakingly beautiful. Serena’s hands itched to reach over the table and play the strands of hair that were tickling Bernie’s neck. She sighed. 

“You ok?” Bernie didn’t miss much, when it didn’t have to do with relationships. 

“Yes. Just tired.” 

“We should go then. I’ll drive you home.” Serena’s heart dropped. She wanted more time with Bernie, but didn’t know how to ask, it was late and they’d had a long shift. They paid, Bernie helped Serena into her coat, and Serena tried not to read anything into how long that took, Bernie smoothing her hands over her arms. 

It was shockingly cold outside, even though autumn had been mild so far, and Serena shivered, her head all over the place, feeling jittery and unsettled. Bernie opened the car door for her, which made Serena smile, and then they were both sitting next to each other, far closer than they had been all day. Serena put her seatbelt on, her hands trembling. She could feel the heat coming off Bernie’s body. Come on, old girl, come on, she thought to herself, now is this time. The air grew heavy around them and Serena felt time slow down, her heart jumping in her chest. 

“Bernie, I…” She turned to look at her and the words died in her mouth. Bernie was looking at her like she had just before they kissed, back in theatre. Her eyes were as dark as the night enveloping the car. The sight gave Serena courage. She wasn’t alone in this. 

“I can’t stop thinking about…about what happened. And I know you said…you said that we should forget about it. But I can’t.” Serena breathed out slowly, high on nerves, and stared at her clasped hands on her lap. 

Serena heard Bernie shift.

“Serena.” Bernie’s voice was so soft and Serena could hear the anguish and the hope. 

Serena turned and suddenly it was very important to undo her seatbelt, because Bernie was devouring her with her eyes and no one had ever, ever looked at her like that. She fumbled, but Bernie met her half way and they were kissing, finally, they were kissing. If Serena had thought the kiss they shared in theatre was perfect, it had nothing on this. This was tongue and teeth and hands in each other’s hair and moaning. Serena didn’t know how, but she managed to swing a leg over the gear box and she ended up straddling Bernie, hands cupping her cheeks, breathing desperate moans in her mouth. Her belly was tight with need, her hips bucking against Bernie’s lap. 

“Oh, God, oh, God, Bernie.” Serena kept gasping because she couldn’t believe it, that they were doing this after weeks of longing and sleeplessness. Bernie’s hands slipped under her coat, grasping her top and bunching it up and finally they were on her skin, kneading the flesh of her waist. 

“Are you sure, Serena? Are you sure?” Bernie wrenched her lips away and her eyes were desperate and had such want in them that Serena had to look away for a second. 

“Yes, please, yes.” She just said roughly, and there was nothing more to say. Bernie slipped a hand around her neck and pulled her even closer, their bodies so flush not even air could separate them now. It didn’t matter that Serena was wedged pretty uncomfortably against the dashboard and that her knee was digging into the hand brake. She had Berenice Wolfe in her arms, trying to swallow her whole. She wasn’t going anywhere. Bernie swiped her tongue across her bottom lip, hot and wet, and Serena moaned, the sound loud in the confines of the car. 

“Come back to mine?” Bernie’s voice was barely more than a growl, her hands on Serena’s thighs, grinding her against her lap. They were two seconds from the point of no return. Serena closed her eyes, breathing like she’d just finished a marathon. 

“Yes, ok. Yes. Now.” Bernie had the gall to chuckle, but Serena didn’t take it too personally because she looked so stunned and happy. She could see her lipstick all over her cheeks and her chin and her neck, and that made her blush a deep red. She breathed in and out a few times, her hands fumbling with the seat belt once more. She turned to see Bernie doing the same, and her hands were clenched on the wheel. 

“You ok to drive?” Serena had to ask. Bernie nodded. 

“Um, yeah, I had a lot of water. I’m fine.” 

The drive went by in a blur, mainly because Bernie kept smiling at her and stealing dark, smouldering glances. Serena had to sit on her hands to keep herself from reaching over and causing an accident. All she could think about was removing all of Bernie’s clothes and kissing her all over. When Bernie parked, she was jolted back in the present. They got out, a little shy with each other, but then Bernie grabbed her hand and they made their way into Bernie’s building. 

Bernie’s flat was as expected. It had little furniture, was a bit messy, but Serena didn’t have much time to look around, because as soon as the front door closed, Bernie had her in her arms against a wall. Serena dropped her bag and sank her hands in Bernie’s hair, slipping a thigh between Bernie’s knees. The urgency she felt was so new. She’d always loved sex, no question, but this was on another level, and as Bernie licked her neck, her hands pushing at her cardigan, she could feel desire building at the bottom of her spine. Her clothes felt heavy and uncomfortable, and she tugged at Bernie’s shirt. 

“Off.” She gasped. Bernie nodded, her eyes glassy and unfocused, but her hands were too clumsy and Serena ended up almost ripping it off, buttons flying everywhere. Bernie laughed, Serena too, and the tension lessened somewhat. 

“Well, Ms Campbell, I didn’t think you had it in you.” Bernie said with a smile. They rested their foreheads together. 

“You were too slow, Major.” Serena quipped with a raised eyebrow. Bernie scoffed. 

“Bedroom?” Bernie voice was like honey, making Serena shiver. 

“Oh, yes.” And there was no hesitation there. Bernie smiled, kissed her under the ear, and they got tangled again, Serena trusting Bernie to get her to their destination. They got a little distracted along the way, Serena lost her cardigan and her top, and Bernie lost her undershirt, and that meant Serena just had to suck on her collarbone. 

As the back of Serena’s knees hit the bed, her hands on Bernie’s naked waist, she took a second to marvel at what was happening. They were together, at last. After all the shared smiles, the touches, the long looks, they were here, about to… and before Serena could think more about it, Bernie lowered her reverently on the bed. 

“Alright?” Bernie asked, ever the noble Major. Serena couldn’t even form the appropriate words. She wasn’t alright, she was flying. She was about to make love to her best friend, to someone who looked at her with such devotion that she could scarcely believe it was real. Her response was to leave scorching kisses along Bernie’s neck, her teeth nipping at the tendons she had so admired. Bernie arched her back and gasped and the sound made Serena moan. They got rid of their trousers with impatient hands, and finally they were naked and sliding against each other, smiling at how amazing it felt. 

“You are so beautiful.” Bernie whispered and Serena felt her eyes well up. Bernie looked at her, concerned, but Serena shook her head. 

“I love you.” It seemed vital to share that piece of information before they went any further. Serena watched as Bernie’s brow furrowed, then cleared, and then she smiled as Bernie beamed at her. 

“Really?” Bernie asked, as if she couldn’t believe it. 

Serena laughed and nodded. Bernie swooped down and kissed her.

“I love you, too.” Bernie whispered against her lips. “I’m sorry about the other day. I should’ve listened, and…” Serena put a finger on Bernie’s lips. 

“I should’ve said something.” She drew Bernie for a kiss, filled with wonder at the thought that she could do this, was allowed to touch her, that Bernie loved her. Bernie was frowning, looking like she wanted to say more, but Serena slipped her hands up Bernie’s arms, cupped her face, and looked straight into Bernie’s eyes. 

“We were both fools.” She whispered with a smile. 

Bernie laughed and nodded, and she shifted a little, closing her eyes when their breasts brushed against each other. It was new too, this softness where there would usually be hair and hardness, Serena thought as she gasped. Bernie put her weight on an elbow and their legs tangled naturally. They kissed, Serena panting a little at the whimpers she could hear coming out of Bernie’s mouth. Her Major always seemed so reserved and stoic, but in bed she was apparently more vocal, much to Serena’s delight. She wondered if she could elicit some more sounds, and slipped her hands down Bernie’s back, marvelling at the tautness of her muscles, the silkiness of her skin. 

“Serena.” Bernie whispered in her neck. 

Oh, this was going to be fun, Serena thought with a smile. Bernie was so responsive. There was a second of hesitation as Serena considered her next move, but then things got a bit frantic because she lifted her thighs and Bernie moaned loudly, her back arched and her eyes closed. Serena bit her lip, breathless when she felt how wet Bernie was against her leg. She slipped a hand between their bodies, watching Bernie’s face closely, and a growl came out when her fingers slid between Bernie’s legs. 

“Oh, God.” Bernie rasped, her dark eyes looking down. 

Serena breathed in and slowly pushed two fingers in, her other hand holding Bernie’s thigh. Bernie gasped and sat up, grinding down on Serena’s hand, her own hands on Serena’s raised knees. The sight floored Serena, the endless torso, the perfect breasts, Bernie’s face coming undone with every movement of her hips. Serena’s eyes were wide open, she didn’t want to miss a thing, and she cried out with joy when she felt Bernie shake and tremble around her fingers. Bernie slumped against her, a sweaty, glorious weight holding her down. 

“Christ, what… you are just… incredible.” Bernie whispered harshly, her breathing shallow. 

Serena’s heart doubled in size. She had given Bernie such pleasure she had lost control, had felt safe enough in Serena’s arms to let her walls crumble. Serena could now die happily. She was in a such a little happy cocoon that she missed Bernie sliding above her with dangerous eyes and hands intent on touching every inch of her skin. When Bernie sucked at the pulse point on her neck and palmed a breast, she felt a pang of pleasure so intense her brain stopped. She dimly heard Bernie whisper in her ear. 

“I love you, I’m going to make you feel so good, going to taste you everywhere, you feel amazing, you are so beautiful.” 

And each word was followed with kisses down her body and Serena could only watch in amazement as Bernie licked her breasts, her belly, nipped her thighs, didn’t even blink at stretch marks, nudged her legs open and just stared with, there were no other words, a look of stunned devotion, like she couldn’t believe she was there, between Serena’s legs. 

“Can I?” Bernie asked, and Serena just moaned. 

At the first lick, Serena slammed her head backwards, more from the image than the sensation, but then Bernie started a rhythm and Serena just wailed, her hands clutching at the sheets, back arched and teeth bared. She looked down, panting, and saw Bernie looking right back at her and she cried out and came and came, only seeing Bernie’s eyes.

“Jesus, what… how…” And nothing more coherent came out of her lips for a while, her throat raw and dry. Bernie was obviously preening but her eyes were soft as she settled against Serena’s side. 

“I could do that all night.” Bernie said seriously, and wasn’t that quite the statement? 

Serena hummed happily, Bernie’s head pillowed on her breast, their breathing in synch. 

“Can you stay over?” Bernie asked, a little shy. 

Serena tightened her grip on Bernie’s waist and burrowed her face against her temple. She giggled, a sound she hadn’t made in a long time. 

“We’ll have to leave a little earlier, Hanssen wants to see me first thing.” Bernie mumbled. 

“Any idea why?” 

“Nope.” 

And then all thoughts of Hanssen were forgotten because Bernie took her earlobe between her teeth.

The next day, Bernie took one look at the fancy, glossy brochure, another at Serena buying coffee and pastries, and refused the secondment with a smile and a shake of the head. She wasn’t going anywhere.


End file.
